Cherry's Enchanted Adventure
Plot Cherry's family is visiting 18th century, Province France and meet a friendly, nonconformist village woman named Belle, who befriends Cherry and becomes an older sister mentor for her as she visits. Cherry then meets Belle's father, Maurice, who is an inventor. While there, Maurice reveals he's working on a wood chopping invention to take in to the fair, but has complications getting it to work. Belle then convinces him and motivates him, then he gets ready to work on the invention to possibly win first prize. Maurice is then introduced to Cherry as Belle talks about her day in town and getting a new book, and mentioning the village hunter, Gaston, after Cherry meets him and is instantly disgusted by him. When Maurice finally gets his invention to work, he hitches up the family horse, Philippe, and goes off to the fair. Cherry then goes home for dinner that night after spending more time with Belle and instantly becoming good friends due to having very similar interests. The next day, Cherry decides to visit Belle and stumbles upon a wedding Gaston plans to propose to Belle and win her heart, but of course fails. Belle and Cherry then spot Philippe as he comes home without Maurice and she tells him to take them to the forest where they last saw Maurice, and go to a mysterious, forbidden castle. Belle and Cherry go in, but the castle seems empty at first, but they hear several unfamiliar voices. Belle mentions they're looking for her father, then Lumiere leads the way to the castle tower where Maurice is being held captive. When the girls arrive upstairs, they try to find a way to get him out, but then the meet the Master of the castle who appears to be a monster, that reminds Cherry a lot of her father, and shows almost no fear toward him. The Master tells the girls that Maurice has trespassed and he deserves to be a prisoner, but then Belle offers to trade places with him to save his life. The Master is touched by her offer, and allows Maurice to go, but Cherry feels the need to stay since Belle is her friend. The Master accepts their offer, but sends Maurice away before Belle can say goodbye and now Cherry won't be able to see her family again, despite her very young age. The Beast feels guilty and gives the girls a proper bedroom and invites them both to dinner, mainly Belle since she is the older girl. Cherry comforts Belle as she cries about the thought of never seeing her father again, and Cherry feels sympathetic and feels like an orphan. The girls are soon introduced by the servants of the castle, revealed to be not human beings, but enchanted objects. Cherry feels amused about staying in an enchanted castle and still tries to comfort Belle, and the girls object to the Beast's invitation to dinner. Cherry tells the Beast about Belle's objection with Cogsworth, then the Beast roars at them both and storms over to the guest room, demanding why Belle hasn't come down to dinner. After Belle yells she'll be staying in her room all night, the Beast makes her starve and shoves Cherry in with her. The Beast then feels guilty as he looks in the enchanted mirror to see Belle won't want anything to do with the Beast since he's a hideous monster with a bad temper. Later on, both girls get hungry, Cherry decides to sneak some food from the kitchen and Belle follows as she's equally hungry. As the girls sneak around, the servants preform a song number, "Be Our Guest", and the girls are very excited about the idea of staying in an enchanted castle now. Cogsworth then provides a proper tour of the castle for them, Cherry feels odd about being up so late, but she is at the same time, amused. Cherry and Belle are then curious of the West Wing of the castle, even though the Beast has forbidden them both from ever going in, Lumiere tricks them by leading them to the castle library, but Cherry warns Belle that they aren't allowed in the West Wing, but Belle is still very curious. The girls go in the West Wing and see a portrait of a young boy they don't recognize and are welcomed by a flash of pink light from the bell jar in the West Wing's bedroom which has a single, floating rose. Belle removes the jar and tries to touch the rose, only to be interfered by the Beast who scares both girls away. Belle runs down the stairs out of the castle while Cherry runs down the hall into the castle music room where Maestro Forte resides. Cherry meets Maestro Forte for the first time and he takes an instant liking to her and not find her as annoying as many children he had met in the past, and tries to soothe her fears from the Beast's monstrous temper. Once Cherry steps in the little light in the room, Forte sees Cherry's face for the first time and finds her very adorable for her age, though he confuses her to be older and calls her a 'fifth grader' even though she's only in the fourth grade in this story. Forte then reveals the curse the castle is under to Cherry which is why Adam is a beast and why the servants are enchanted objects, and comforts her, allowing her to sleep in his bed as he watches over her and protects her like a father figure, a role he would soon adopt to Cherry's first born son, Thomas. After Forte lulls Cherry to sleep with his dreary music, Cherry leaves the room only to find Belle coming back to the castle to treat the Beast after he was wounded by the wolves of the Black Forest. Belle surprises everyone by standing up to the Beast and she thanks him for saving his life as Christmas is around the corner. A week after Belle and the Beast saving each other, Christmas Eve comes to the castle, and Cherry and Belle wished they could be home with their families, but they were prisoners. The Beast takes a walk on the snow covered grounds as the servants look for him to get him with Belle, also Cherry changes to several of her new friends due to spending so much time with Forte and becoming black-hearted and sadistic like him, without realizing it. Forte gets his apprentice, Fife and Cherry to go out and stop the Christmas celebration from coming and the Beast wouldn't spend so much time with him since Forte's music would always seem to calm the Beast's sadness and anger. Trivia * This story combines the original Disney's Beauty and the Beast with The Enchanted Christmas in the middle due to the sequel of the film being a midquel. * Cherry is referred to Cerise in this story, her French name, but oddly enough in Cherry Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame, she is simply called Cherry. * First appearance of Maestro Forte. * Forte is not interested in Cherry romantically in this story, mostly because Cherry is only 10-years-old in this story and not old enough to understand romance. * While Belle makes the Beast good and sees through his sadness and anger, Cherry does the same with Forte, only this is more prone in later stories. * Mrs. Potts seems to be a surrogate grandmother to Cherry on several occasions. * Cherry's nightmares of Forte are based on real-life nightmares PerkyGoth14 had of Forte when she was growing up with the movie * This story had been re-written on PerkyGoth14's new account which also combines Belle's Magical World in with the story line and making the story 40 chapters long. Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Musicals Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Supernatural Adventures